


长岛冰茶

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: Sam去上大学了，没有继承John的酒吧，留下Dean一人。现在他回来了。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	长岛冰茶

Sam在角落里坐了很久。  
平底杯里剩下的三分之一琥珀色液体给冰块覆上气泡，Sam无聊地晃晃杯身，一小簇气团就迫不及待地升腾，再湮灭。他试图注视这些迅疾聚集又转眼消失的浮沫，但每当视线收回时，杯中早已平静如初。  
他甚至连注意力都无法集中。  
总是如此。  
两年前是，现在仍旧。  
每当Dean出现在能感知的范围内，他就没办法静下心来做好一件事。

Sam决定遵从自然定律，放任目光投向吧台。  
这里视野很好，他能清楚看见那个被异性簇拥在吧台中间的身影。石青酒瓶被抛起，手指迅速伸出外向反抓，棕黄灯光在Dean身上叠影，每一个动作都像是画出一条渐次消失的灿金轨迹。他勾起一边嘴角，侧身从微扭的腰后掷出，而后利落转身，拍瓶，背身，接。这套动作娴熟流畅，正对着调酒师的漂亮小妞已经情不自禁地惊叹出声。  
Dean得意地撇撇嘴，将酒倒入柯林斯杯中，装点青柠片。  
长岛冰茶。  
他直视一脸崇拜的年轻女人，专注的眼睛在灯光下如同浸浴过海水的绿晶石。两人举杯，灌酒，润泽饱满的嘴唇动了几下，像是低语挑逗。  
Sam很清楚他要说些什么，正如他很清楚接下来Dean就会顺利得到小妞的手机号，不出意外的话三点以前就能爬上对方的床。  
当然，是不出意外的话。Sam微微扯起嘴角，一口喝完剩下的威士忌。  
时钟指向一点四十五分。  
女侍应已经换衣服下班了。

熟悉的打烊摇滚没有响起，Dean在调音台摆弄了几下，传出的却只是首探戈。  
两点十五分，客人都走光了。  
只剩下一个。

Dean低着头清理吧台，专心致志地对付刚刚留下的一小块污渍。打烊时间早已过去，他只是垂下眼睑干活，似乎根本没留意角落里的庞然大物。  
酒吧里只有乐声流动，像是皎洁月光下回溯的浅河。  
皮夹克扔在旁边的椅子上，只穿着T-shirt的Dean露出一大片白皙脖颈和诱人锁骨，铜黄护身符安静地垂在胸前，黑色绳索勾勒出流畅弧度。Sam能顺着回忆起他被衣服遮住的部分，但他更想亲眼看看这些旖旎的变化。

“那个小妞不错，介意让给我？”  
吧台一边被人形阴影笼罩，连那块顽固的污渍都看不清了。Dean抬起头，目光扫视一下对方的脸，又马上移开，盯在他领口解开的第二颗扣子，“抱歉，她更喜欢我。”  
“嗯哼，”Sam把空酒杯搁在桌上，不置可否地应着，“所以你马上就要去操别人了？就算两年没见的弟弟刚刚回来？”  
Dean停下无意义的忙碌。  
他把抹布扔在一边，双手撑在吧台上，第一次直视对方双眼。像是遭到冒犯耸起背脊的猫科动物，亮绿瞳孔辐散开一圈金色光轮，隐隐流动着压抑的怒意与脆弱。  
就是这个。Sam几乎要被这片绿洋吸进去，灵魂深处涌起的渴望让他浑身发疼。  
兑水威士忌让人带上一点酣意，他注视着对方近在咫尺的眼睛，感觉灯光下扑翼轻颤的睫毛正一根根扎进心底。  
Dean喉结动了两下，像是把什么硬吞下去，最终只是收回视线，拿起手边半瓶伏特加，“欢迎回来，Sammy。”

“就这样？”出口的话语满是怒意，Sam像是被人隔着枕头在胸口打了一拳，闷生生地难受。这就是他哥哥，以为一切情绪都能自己扛负什么都不说出口英雄情结过剩的哥哥。  
每次跟他说话，都像是面对能吸音的墙壁。这让Sam总控制不住把话说得更狠更绝。他太想知道Dean真正的想法，这个念头经常让他忘记衡量出口的言语，也让他忘了Dean原本心底到底有多柔软。  
“不然呢？”仰头灌酒的Dean放下瓶子，唇边一滴遗漏的透明液体闪着光顺着轮廓隐没在胡渣里，“该给你办个焰火晚会？给你找一打妓女？”  
“我需要吗？”Sam撑在桌上，离Dean不到一只手掌的距离，“你就是我的婊子。”

一记猛拳落在左脸，Sam踉跄着后退几步，按住擦伤的颧骨，差点撞上身后的桌子。  
Dean从吧台后快步绕出，上前揪紧弟弟衣领，眼里燃着羞辱愤怒，“你怎么敢！”  
Sam垂眼看向仰头气得浑身发抖的Dean，鼻息交错间闻到醉人酒气。刚刚他已经喝下很多，说实话，调酒师真的能在上班时间喝烈酒吗？  
眼前的人绷紧了身体，话几乎是咬着牙出口的，像是只一碰就爆发的受惊小兽。Sam按在脸上的右手滑下来就势握住Dean发白的拳头，马上又被用力挣脱推开，他一个趔趄往后倒在地上，后脑撞上边缘，桌腿发出被移动的刺耳声响。  
捂住钝痛的脑后，Sam瘫坐在地仰天闭着眼睛皱紧眉头，一副受了重伤的羸弱模样。  
“Sammy！”Dean没想到他会受伤，一下子跪扑到他旁边要去看伤势。意图掰开手指却被对方缓解疼痛的嘶声吓得愣在原地，不敢再动手，“嘿Sammy，说句话！”  
Sam脸上血色潮水般退去，喉咙里发出空洞声响，“很疼。”  
这个样子像是回到了很小的时候，玩骑士游戏的Dean不小心把假剑戳到弟弟肋骨上。  
Dean担忧又自责，刚刚涌上心头的激愤全都消失干净，覆在Sam脑后的手上透露着心疼难过，“对不起，Sammy。”  
Sam低下头，低垂的留海遮住脸庞，“应该是我说对不起，Dean。”  
“嗯哼，你是应该说对不起，”语气里都是无奈关切，“这么叫过我的人基本上都不会走路了。”  
“不，我是说……为了两年前的离开。”  
Dean怔住，垂眼抿紧嘴唇，像被人在伪装的坚强外壳上挑开口子，“你回来就够了，Sammy。”

“你的意思是原谅我了？”  
Dean闻声抬头，下一秒就被掐着下巴狠狠吻住。右手被顺势扭到背后，左手只能毫无力气地抵在对方胸前。刚刚被怒气激起的肾上腺素早就消退，他努力睁眼瞪着对方，却只看到小刷子一样的睫毛。  
他早应该想到的，当年戳到肋骨上的假剑最终到了弟弟手里，在自己把这个哭个不停的小混蛋抱在怀里安慰了一个下午之后。  
即使当年的小混蛋长成了现在这么个大脚怪物，这依然是他最擅长的招数。  
不给对方一点放抗的机会，Sam捏紧手指让自己更深入地纠缠唇舌。这种感觉熟悉而怀念，第一次这么做时，Dean差点打断他的鼻子，当然后来他还是流着鼻血得到一个惨兮兮的如愿以偿的亲吻。  
Sam在唇瓣上反复碾压撕咬，舌头伸进去毫不留情地扫过齿贝，刺激上颚，又缠卷住对方刻意退缩的舌头含吮。Dean发出不情愿的闷哼，在唇齿空隙间胡乱喘息。被动接吻的水声让他有些羞恼，身体小幅度挣扎着想找地方退缩，却被身后贴靠的椅子挡住去路。  
跪在地上的膝盖发疼，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴唇流下，整个下巴都湿漉漉地闪着水光。缺氧的眩晕让Dean用力推挤大半个身子压过来的人，有些恐慌地试图出声抗拒。  
Sam依依不舍地松开，一点点舔着他红肿起来的下唇，又顺下去舔下巴。手指伸进衣服下摆肆意抚摸。Dean大口喘着气，感到神志重新回归，但热度随着被触碰的地方逐渐上升，仿佛Sam的手被施了魔咒，所及之处都燃起火焰。

Dean知道弟弟一直在那个角落。他刚踏进门口一步，Dean就知道了。  
他有那么一瞬间悬紧了心，思考着假如弟弟坐到吧台前，该用什么表情面对。  
但幸好没有。  
他没有。  
Dean听着临时女侍应的点单，有些心不在焉地失落。  
可Sam从头到尾都那样盯着他，目光里像藏了吐着信子的毒蛇，隔着那么远的距离，从腿脚开始，将他慢慢地没有一处遗漏地越过头顶缠紧。他控制不住过快的心跳和脉搏，手脚湿滑发凉，心底却蒸腾滚烫。最不妙的结果是，Dean要使出一大部分意志去控制试图硬起来的下身。从Sam进来以后，Dean就两次漏了动作，一次加多了量，一次差点没接住。真该死，他希望下午酒醒的父亲回来时不会发现酒吧在一夜之间被心猿意马的儿子搞砸。  
只是被注视着而已。  
都是Sam的错。

正陶醉于品尝与抚摸中的Sam忽然被仰面掀翻在地。他惊愕地看着迅速骑坐在身上的Dean，反射性抬起的上身又被压回去。  
“混蛋！”Dean摁下他肩膀，仍是生气，“连个他妈的留言都没有！混蛋！”  
Sam盯着他闪着火光的眼睛，忍不住抬头吻住扔在控诉的嘴唇。

他都知道。每一条留言，每一通电话，他全都知道。曾经有很多次，Sam差点控制不住要摁下接听的手指，但他不能。  
Sam讨厌一成不变的狭小酒吧，讨厌母亲死后只会醉死在酒精里的John，讨厌学习不成体统的花式调酒，讨厌对父亲的命令无条件服从的Dean。只能在酒瓶中白白消耗一辈子，最终憋死在这个自固封闭的小镇里，这些想法让他畏惧。  
拿到录取通知书的那天，他跟John大吵了一架，恨不得拿酒瓶砸死对方。他指责John空虚颓废不顾儿子前程只会拿酒精出气，John大吼着让他出去了就再也别回来。  
自然还是Dean来劝的架，也是他最后收拾一地残局。  
他和哥哥没有吵架，连个小争执都没有。Dean只是低头看那一纸通知书，看得那么仔细，很久以后才笑着说，哇噢，我有个考上斯坦福的弟弟了。那一刻Sam恨不得跟Dean打一架，哪怕只是让他打一顿，也不想听到哥哥语气里无法掩饰的颤抖。他悄悄把指甲埋进手心，压制撕掉那张纸说他哪里都不去的冲动。  
努力了那么多年才得到走出去的机会，如果就这么放弃，他不知道会不会有一天把一事无成归罪于哥哥。但哥哥是不会一起走的，所以他不能什么都得到。  
Sam在最后的日子里郁郁寡欢，不怎么说话。这种堆积起来的情绪最终还是发泄到了Dean身上。他在每个晚上捂住Dean的嘴巴用力把他操进床里，指缝间泄露的喘息和微弱呻吟总能让他发狂。那段时间房间里满溢的淫靡气息如同毒瘾，Sam几乎没办法让手离开Dean的身体，幸好John从没进过房门。只有在那个时候，Sam才会庆幸John的烂醉蒙蔽了他对两个儿子的观察。说实话他并没那么担心John看出点什么，在他越过自己心里那条线时已然什么都不担心，但Dean会为了掩饰这个咬断舌头。在Dean心里，他们的关系也许就像长岛冰茶，尽管投机取巧被暂时赦免，始终仍是不可触犯的禁忌。  
每当他们筋疲力尽倒在床上时，Sam就会壮起胆子恳求Dean跟他一起走，即使知道答复。这是他们床第之间唯一会说的话。  
是Dean送他到斯坦福，开车门前Sam最后问了一次。哥哥只是说，保持联络。  
他没按Dean说的做，因为哥哥也没有听他的。  
他没回家，因为父亲让他再也别进门。  
每次在震动的手机上犹豫，最终还是扔在一边。他一定会忍不住的。哥哥的声音会像海妖的歌谣渗透意志，Sam担心自己所坚持的一切会就此撞上冰山，瞬间崩塌破碎。  
但这不代表Sam就不想念Dean。他经常搞不懂在Dean眼里他们俩到底是什么关系。他几乎是莽莽撞撞地与Dean深吻，成年那天酒醉后半强迫的第一次。接下来一切似乎都顺理成章。没有长篇大论的表白，甚至连爱字都没提及。这个字眼对于他们来说奢侈又廉价，从会说话时就相当于每天必经的问候，他不知道该怎么跟Dean解释出不一样的含义。  
他们之间没有承诺应许，所以Dean可以放心去跟任何别的人发生关系，像他们开始做爱前的每一天。Sam曾阴暗地想着Dean也许正跟别人做些他们曾经做过的事情，正摆出淫荡诱人的姿势，发出下流沙哑的呻吟。这些龌龊假想让他恨不得拿刀回去找Dean，逼迫着把他从任何一张床上拎起来，再扔回属于他们的房间操得他下不来床。

而现在足以让他崩溃的人如此贴近，他们气息相缠，唇舌交融。  
Dean忽然狠狠压下他肩膀，轻易摆脱这个亲吻。双手粗暴急躁地扯开Sam的衬衣，无辜的扣子四处崩落弹跳，给未曾停止的探戈打出零碎节奏。  
“该死的混蛋！”他仍旧愤愤不平地咒骂，低头一口咬在裸露的胸前。Sam吃痛地惊呼，又被柔软的舔吻抚慰。Dean一路往下，像是在举行标记所有物的仪式，冰凉的护身符若有若无地触碰着赤裸的皮肤。  
Sam隐忍吭气又不禁轻吟，觉得自己胸腹上一定都是暗红牙印，有的还出了血。他从没见过如此鲜活猛烈的Dean，似乎要把承受已久的疼痛与情欲都迫不及待地赋予，让人无可救药地沉沦其中。  
皮带被解开的过程几乎没法留意，感到下身发凉时所有的裤子已经被一把扯掉。发硬的性器在寒冷的空气中微瑟，下一刻就被温热包裹住。Sam舒服满足地长叹，撑起上身看着正忙碌的人。  
Dean的动作一点都不温柔，他用力晃动着头部以含得更深，双眼紧盯着Sam的脸，舌头还沿着鼓起的筋络舔弄。像是一场角力的比决，他们互不相让地凝视着对方，等待着缴械投降的时机。Sam看着Dean饱满充血的嘴唇间正一点点露出自己的性器，又被一点点容纳进去，吞吐间能听到清晰的水声。这画面过于色情，Sam无法控制自己的呼吸，只能随着对方的操控发出叹息细哼。  
他喘息着弯起膝盖，大腿内侧摩挲着Dean的脸颊和脖颈，忍不住想要并拢夹紧。Dean不乐意地推开他的腿，一个巴掌不轻不重地落在Sam激动起伏的腹肌上，啵地一下让嘴唇离开弹跳的性器，“别动。”  
忽然失去抚慰的感觉让Sam烦躁发狂，他挺着胯试图让性器再次挤进对方嘴里。Dean却起身离开了。  
天啊他居然就这么离开了！Sam不可置信地瞪着回到吧台的人，伸手下去发泄一样套弄自己。手却啪地一下被打开。  
“我说了别动，”Dean刻意压低的嗓音如同春药，“下次一定得绑起来。”  
Sam抬头，看见他正往嘴里灌黑啤，这简直太过分了！  
“你能不能只是，只是做完眼前的事再跟酒精上床？！”  
“你确定会放手让我跟酒上床？”Dean被这种说辞逗得从喉咙里发出咕噜哼笑，“放轻松，小老虎，我只是在检查质量。”  
他又灌了小半口含在嘴里，低头重新裹住已经在发抖渗出前液的性器。  
天啊天啊天啊操他妈的上帝，Sam嘴里发出一连串惊叹咒骂，根本无法再分心去观察自己的下身是如何被照顾。他向后仰起头从齿间挤出呻吟，不断弓起紧绷的身体像是一尾离水的鱼。Dean的舌头那么灵活，翻搅转动的冰黑啤气泡附在他阴茎上又争相破灭。Sam想起刚喝完的那杯威士忌，而自己就是那些悬浮不定的冰块，在无法抽离的刺激中融化成水。  
Dean的粗重鼻息不断打在耻毛上，已经生不出气泡的液体顺着嘴唇滑过一触即发的阴茎。Sam绷紧脚趾，终于低吼出声，精液全射进Dean嘴里。

费力咽下嘴里的东西，Dean唇角还是流下一丝湿滑白浊。Sam简直看红了眼。  
“我得承认，黑啤还不赖。”Sam撇撇嘴。  
Dean擦掉嘴边遗留的东西，得意笑起来，“当然，比你们学校酒吧里的要好太……”他忽然脸色一变，像刹车一样把刚刚的话吞下去。  
Sam惊讶地抬头看他，希望不是自己想的那样，“你怎么知道？”  
没回答他的话，Dean只是站起来，第一千零一次回到那个该死的吧台。甚至还好好地穿着衣服！衣料上连个褶子都没有！  
Sam无力撑起刚刚陷入致命高潮的身体，心里空落落的，很想得到一个慰藉拥抱或是色情亲吻。

他有点沮丧地爬起来，干脆扯掉晃悠悠挂在肩上的衬衣，大大方方地绕到吧台后面伸手从背后抱Dean。  
感到危险来临，Dean弯起手肘想捅向身后人，却被直接摸到下身的手泄了力气，胸前被一只手臂趁机横揽贴紧。  
“你的忍耐力真是让我大开眼界，”调笑的低沉声线在耳边响起，“你什么时候到过我学校，Dean？”Sam一边舔咬着耳廓，一边隔着牛仔裤加大抚摸力度。  
Dean难耐地躲避唇舌，在爱抚下扭动身体，咬紧嘴唇压住就要泄露出口的呻吟，剧烈抖动的睫毛让他看起来脆弱易惊，Sam喉结动了一下，想要舔过这些生动的画面。  
裤链被拉下的声音清晰突兀，还来不及反应，温暖的大手已经隔着内裤包裹抚弄起来。忽轻忽重，像是恶意戏弄，Dean难过地想抓住那只捣乱的手。  
“什么时候？”  
颈侧被若有似无的力度啃咬，Dean反手拉扯Sam的头发，拍打他的肩膀，又无用地放下，“每……每星期……”  
Sam重重抚上硬起的地方。  
Dean索性放弃挣扎，任由快感操控自己，手覆在Sam的手背上想要教会他哪个角度能让人更舒服。  
“嘿，这可不行。”Sam扒开他的手指，退后两步，“脱衣服。”  
命令的语气让Dean不由自主地吞咽了一下，转身听话地扯下T-shirt和内裤。  
Sam靠坐在扶手椅上，双腿大张，从头到脚细细地审视对方，最终停留在他胸前尖锐的护身符上，眼里都是绿莹莹的危险诱惑。下身又开始缓缓抬头。他舔舔嘴唇，对赤裸相对的Dean挑起眉毛。  
Dean慢慢跪上椅子，揪住Sam的头发低头亲吻。

他都得到了，慰藉拥抱和色情亲吻。  
还会得到更多。

Sam扶住两人的性器一起摩擦，享受愈演愈烈的接吻，右手揉捏起浑圆光滑的翘臀。Dean在快感中无意识地扭动起腰，喘息交错碰撞又回到嘴里，臀部摆动着抚过对方大腿。  
“我们得要……找东西……”Sam几乎要溺死在臀部的触感里，头脑有些发昏，“Dean，拿润滑来。”  
Dean感觉自己确实喝多了，脑袋嗡嗡发烫，没怎么多想就转身去够那支柜台中间看上去口感很好的奶油棒。  
“噢，”Sam接过来瞥两眼，差点被他迷糊的样子逗笑，“Dean，好选择。”

又回去腻腻乎乎接吻的Dean忽然感觉背上凉了一片，有点不舒服地哼声。Sam从后颈往下抹奶油，最终顺着曲线伸进隐秘的小洞。那里潮热紧致，他不禁开始回忆这会让人有多舒服。  
被撑开的疼痛让Dean放开嘴唇喘息起来，双手紧紧抱住Sam的肩膀喊痛。  
Sam头上都是汗，仍没停下套弄前端，像哄小孩一样说些安慰的话。又加进一根手指。  
终于能够适应时，Dean模仿性交的动作抬身又坐下，小穴紧缩着咬住那些入侵的手指。Sam闷声笑笑，一下子抽出手指，等不及地挺身进入。  
结合的感觉如此美妙。Sam箍紧Dean耸动的腰背，闻到奶油浓郁的香甜。Dean在每一次擦过敏感点时高声呻吟，更快地摆着腰迎接下一次摩擦。扶手椅前后颠簸，发出沉闷节律的吱呀警告。  
Sam把剩下的奶油涂在Dean锁骨和前胸，喘息着伸出舌头席卷覆满雪白的地方，在骨头凸起的地方反复留下吻痕，把挺立的乳尖不断摁压回乳晕里，像在品尝饕餮盛宴。他下身用力上挺，捏在胯骨上的手掌使劲往下挤压，每一次都进入得更加凶猛深入。  
扶在背脊上的指尖深深按进肌肉里，Dean浑身泛着潮红，眼里盈满水汽，汗液不住地滑落，被逼至极限的快感让他看起来像要无助哭泣。腿上肌肉开始酸痛，Dean甚至顾不上去缓解，只是跟随欲望一次又一次狠狠坐下。尖锐喘息与湿滑水声交缠中，他头脑不清地迎接Sam穷追不舍的亲吻。  
终于尖叫着高潮时，Dean像是晕过去几秒，软绵绵地随着挺动射出一波波精液。  
几次近乎于凶残的戳刺后，Sam像要捏碎Dean一样抱紧他，长吟着抵达高潮。

探戈乐声仍在不倦流动，和空间中仅有的安静喘息交相融合。  
拥抱交缠的两人像是出生起就环绕生长的高大树木，仿佛生来就注定如此依靠，谁也不肯先放开。他们身上到处染满乱七八糟的浑浊白色，似乎能就这么合为一体。

“我爱你，Dean。”沉默良久后，Sam终于开口。  
“真的？这就是你的事后感言？”Dean下巴懒懒搁在肩膀上，“好吧我也爱你。”  
Sam扶过Dean的双肩让两人对视，“我是说，我爱你。你能明白吗Dean？我爱你。”  
Dean怔怔地眨眼，一副迷惑的样子，然后又撅起嘴唇嘟囔，“别以为你这么说我就不生气了。”  
好吧。Sam无奈放弃。让Dean明白大概还有很长的路要走，幸好他们还有很多时间。

“为什么要换歌？你那些让耳朵生茧的摇滚呢？”Sam还是有点失落的，当他们一起在酒吧不情愿地忙碌时，唯一能让他高兴的就是摇头晃脑听歌的Dean。  
“嘿，那些都是好歌！”Dean不服气地反驳，眼里都是醺醉，“可惜都是跟你一起听的。”

他明天清醒过来一定会后悔的。  
Sam心里的难过和满足像两条色彩斑斓的斗鱼一样撞个不停，他眯起眼睛，黏黏糊糊地搂着Dean，吻住耳后一小块皮肤，“探戈也不错，以后就听这个吧。”

END


End file.
